


Until We Meet Again

by SoVeryTired



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute-ish?, F/M, Fluff-ish?, For sure this time, I don't own percy jackson, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryTired/pseuds/SoVeryTired
Summary: The first time they met, she remembered his eyes. The second time, his smile. The last time, his kiss.I do not own Percy Jackson! I tried! Please don't hate, please review, all that good stuff. Thank you!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> *Screams*  
> See summary

Annabeth worked at the museum as a tour guide. Not the best pay, but she would take what she could get.

Today, she was guiding a man about her age. Maybe 20?

He had black hair and sea green eyes.

Stunning.

Also, he was obsessed with all things water, as she soon found out.

"Can we go to the marine biology section first? Dinosaurs are boring."

"Actually-" she was about to start talking about the fascinating history of the dinosaurs, but he'd already gone.

Sighing, she walked after him.

And after he left, she only remembered one thing about the person she'd guided around that day.

His eyes.

-

"Hello, can I take your order?" she said, looking up from the screen.

It was him.

She's know those eyes anywhere.

"Yeah, um, can I have a coke and a large fries?"

"Yes, of course."

She made sure he got his order first.

As he walked out, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, come again!"

And he smiled back.

Another thing to keep forever?

That smile.

-

She was at a school dance.

A school dance.

She didn't even go to the freaking school!

But there she was, in a ridiculously fancy dress, with her friend nowhere in sight.

Why did she let Thalia drag her here?

Ah, well. It was the last song. She could make it.

Just then, someone tapped her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

It was him. Four years after what he ordered at McDonald's. Pathetic as it was, she still remembered exactly what he ordered - a large fries and a coke.

But no matter.

She graciously took his hand.

Heart beats fast...

Colors and promises...

How to brave...

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...

Watching you stand alone...

All of my doubts...

Suddenly go away somehow...

One step closer...

One step closer.

He brushed her lips slightly, and was gone just as fast as he came.

She never forgot him.

But she also never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, no flames qwq


End file.
